Barbie (lalka)
To hasło dotyczy lalki Barbie, zobacz inne strony z tym tytułem. Barbara Millicent Roberts, znana jako Barbie – lalka stworzona przez Ruth Handler, prezes firmy Mattel. Lalka została zainspirowana przez córkę Ruth, Barbarę Handler. Barbie po raz pierwszy pojawiła się 9 marca 1959 roku, kiedy to Ruth chciała ożywić swoją wizję trójwymiarowej lalki. Od tego czasu Barbie pojawia się na wielu pokazach mody i w wielu własnych filmach. Produkowana jest przez amerykańską firmę zabawkarską Mattel. Aktorzy głosowi W filmach, w wersji angielskiej głosu użycza jej kilka aktorek, z których najbardziej kojarzona z postacią jest Kelly Sheridan. Inne to m.in: Morwenna Banks, Diana Kaarina. W wersji polskiej głosu użycza jej Beata Wyrąbkiewicz. W serialu Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse głosu użyczają jej Kate Higgins (wersja angielska) i Beata Wyrąbkiewicz (wersja polska). Historia Ruth Handler obserwując swoją córkę Barbarę bawiącą się papierowymi lalkami zauważyła, że często dawała im role dorosłych. W tamtych czasach większość lalek-zabawek dla dzieci przedstawiało niemowlęta. Zdając sobie sprawę, że może to być luką na rynku, Ruth zaproponowała ideę lalki o dojrzałej figurze swojemu mężowi Elliotowi, współzałożycielowi firmy zabawkarskiej Mattel. Jego reakcja na pomysł, podobnie jak dyrektorów firmy, była pozbawiona entuzjazmu. Podczas podróży do Europy w 1956 roku ze swoimi dziećmi Barbarą i Kenneth, Ruth Handler natknęła się na niemiecką lalkę o nazwaną Bild Lilli. Lilli o figurze dorosłej kobiety była dokładnym odzwierciedleniem wizji o lalce Handler, więc kupiła trzy sztuki. Jedną dała dla córki Barbary, a resztę zabrała z powrotem do firmy MattelBild Lilli Doll History 1952-1964 German. Lalka Lilli powstała w oparciu o popularną postać występującą w komiksach rysowanych przez Reinharda Beuthina dla gazety Die Bild-Zeitung. Lalka Lilli została po raz pierwszy sprzedana w Niemczech w 1955 roku, i mimo że sprzedawana była dorosłym, stała się popularna również wśród dzieci, którym podobało się przebieranie jej w różne stroje sprzedawane osobno. Po powrocie do Stanów Zjednoczonych, Handler przerobiła projekt lalki (z pomocą inżyniera Jacka Ryana), a lalka otrzymała nowe imię – Barbie, po córce Ruth – Barbarze. Lalka zadebiutowała na Amerykańskich międzynarodowych Targach Zabawek w Nowym Jorku w dniu 9 marca 1959 roku. Data ta jest również stosowana jako oficjalne urodziny Barbie. Mattel nabył prawa do Bild Lilli w 1964 roku i produkcja Lilli została zatrzymana. Pierwsza lalka Barbie, ubrana w strój kąpielowy w czarno-białe paski i uczesana w charakterystyczny kucyk, była dostępna zarówno jako blondynka i brunetka. Lalka została wprowadzona do obrotu jako „nastoletnia modelka” wraz z jej ubraniami stworzonymi przez projektantkę mody Charlotte Johnson pracującą dla Mattela. Pierwsze lalki Barbie były produkowane w Japonii, a ich ubrania szyte ręcznie przez Japończyków pracujących w domu. Około 350,000 lalek Barbie zostało sprzedanych w pierwszym roku produkcji. Fikcyjna biografia Pełnym nazwiskiem Barbie jest Barbara Millicent Roberts. W serii powieści wydanej przez Random House w latach 60. XIX wieku, podane zostały imiona jej rodziców i ich pochodzenie – George i Margaret Roberts z fikcyjnego miasteczka Willows w stanie WisconsinCynthia Lawrence; Bette Lou Maybee (1962). Here's Barbie. Random House. OCLC 15038159.. W powieściach wydanych przez Random House, Barbie uczęszczała do liceum Willows High School, podczas gdy według książek Generation Girl wydanych przez Golden Books w 1999 roku uczęszczała do fikcyjnego liceum Manhattan International High School w Nowym Jorku (szkoły opartej na rzeczywistym Stuyvesant High SchoolMarcia Biederman (20.09.1999). Generation Next: A newly youthful Barbie takes Manhattan. Nowy Jork.). Obecnie Barbie mieszka w Malibu, w stanie Kalifornia. Ma chłopaka Kena, który po raz pierwszy pojawił się w 1961 roku. Para zerwała ze sobą w walentynki 2004 roku, ale wrócili do siebie w walentynki 2011 roku. Po zerwaniu z Kenem, Barbie przez pewien czas chodziła z Blaine'em – surferem z Kalifornii. Barbie przyjaźni się też z siostrą Blaine'a, Summer. Najlepszą przyjaciółką Barbie jest Teresa, która zastąpiła jej pierwszą najlepszą przyjaciółkę, Midge. Przyjaźni się ona także z Nikki, Summer i Raquelle, jej rywalką z czasów dzieciństwa, z którą jest obecnie w dobrych stosunkach. W 2013 roku firma Mattel wznowiła produkcję Midge, która otrzymała nowy, „odświeżony” profil. Występuje ona też w filmach Barbie. Barbie ma również bardzo dużą rodzinę, która zmieniała się wraz z upływem czasu. Rodzicami Barbie są George i Margaret, ale nigdy nie pojawili się w żadnym z filmów. Dziewczyna ma z nimi bardzo dobre relacje. W filmie Barbie w świecie mody poznajemy jej ciotkę Millicent. Barbie ma też sześcioro młodszego rodzeństwa. Są to: Skipper, Todd, Tutti/Stacie, Chelsea, Kelly i Krissy, choć obecnie Barbie pokazuje się wyłącznie z Skipper, Stacie i Chelsea. Barbie miała ponad 50 zwierzaków, w tym różne koty i psy, konie, pandę, lwiątko i zebrę. Obecnie jej zwierzakami (przedstawionymi w serii Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse) są pies Taffy, kotka Blissa i klacz Tawny. Posiadała szeroki wachlarz pojazdów, w tym różowe kabriolety, przyczepy i jeepy. Posiada także licencję pilota i, dodatkowo oprócz pracy jako stewardesa, obsługuje komercyjne linie lotnicze. Zawody Barbie mają na celu pokazanie, że kobiety mogą przyjmować różne role w życiu. Rodzina : Osobny artykuł: Przyjaciele i rodzina Barbie Rodzice * George Richard Carlos Roberts (ojciec) * Margaret Roberts (matka) Rodzeństwo * Skipper Roberts (od 1964) * Tutti Roberts (1965-1971) / Stacie Roberts (od 1990) * Todd Roberts (1965-1971, 1990) (brat bliźniak Tutti/Stacie) * Shelly Roberts (1995-2010) * Chelsea Roberts (od 2010) * Krissy (1999-2001) Wujostwo * Lillian Fairchild (ciocia) * Claude Fairchild (wujek) * Millicent Rawlins (ciocia) * Marlene (ciocia) Role w filmach Barbie Inne * Shelly Dream Club jako ona sama * Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse jako ona sama * Barbie Vlog jako ona sama * Filmy i seriale Barbie Dreamtopia jako ona sama * Barbie: Przygody w domku marzeń jako ona sama Ciekawostki * Lalki z linii Fashionista Barbie od roku 2015 są dostępne w ośmiu różnych odcieniach skóry, z 23 kolorami włosów, 22 fryzurami, 14 kształtami twarzy i 18 tęczówkami do wyboru. Nowe modele wyróżniają się giętkimi kostkami z prawdziwego zdarzenia, dzięki którym najsłynniejsza lalka świata może założyć płaskie buty. * Pierwszy zwierzak Barbie to koń o imieniu Dancer, jednak jak wiecie lalka ta kocha zwierzęta i miała ich już ponad 50. * Lalka dopiero w 2000 roku otrzymała pępekBLITD, odc. Wszystko o Barbie.. * Barbie ubierana była przez 75 projektantów, dla 150 stanowiła inspirację, a jej stroje wykrojono z ponad 96 tys. kilometrów tkanin (ta liczba wciąż wzrasta). * Nie zawsze Barbie wygląda jak amerykańska dziewczyna. Miała ponad 40 narodowości. * Pełniła ponad 130 różnych profesji. * Jedna lalka Barbie sprzedaje się co 3 sekundy gdzieś na świecie. * Ma swój własny kolor: Barbie Pink (PMS 219). Opracowano na podstawie materiałów źródłowych. Galeria rocznicowa 50 rocznica Barbie (Original Teenage Fashion Model).jpg|Jedna z limitowanych edycji lalki z okazji jej 50 rocznicy (2009 r.). 50 rocznica Barbie (Generation of Dreams).jpg|Jedna z limitowanych edycji lalki z okazji jej 50 rocznicy (2009 r.). 50 rocznica Barbie (Glamour Doll).jpg|Jedna z limitowanych edycji lalki z okazji jej 50 rocznicy (2009 r.). 50 rocznica Barbie i Midge.jpg|Limitowana edycja lalek z okazji ich 50 rocznicy (2013 r.). Przypisy Kategoria:Barbie Kategoria:Lalki